Danzando al compás del amor verdadero
by Shaoran Uchiha de Nikaido
Summary: ¿Cómo planea unir su vida junto a su novia?


**Danzando al compás del amor verdadero.**

Es algo que tarde o temprano, sucedería. Después de todo, después de 5 años de feliz noviazgo; es lo adecuado. Ataviado en un traje de etiqueta, Satou Jun, ahora de 25 años de edad y ejerciendo su carrera como chef en uno de los restaurantes más prestigiosos de todo Japón; camina de regreso a su departamento. Entretenido en los próximos vocablos hacia su novia, no se da cuenta de la persona que está detrás de él; hasta que un par de suaves manos cubren sus ojos. Dio un respingo.

Rio, divertida de su acción –Buenas noches, Jun–kun– saluda, feliz.

Jun suspiró, resignado –Hola Yachiyo– saluda, sonriendo levemente y tomando entre sus manos las delicadas manos de su novia.

Yachiyo se sorprendió, para luego sonrojarse.

Jun sonrió –Llegaste tarde– sonrió, apenas notoriamente.

Yachiyo sonrió, enlazando sus propias manos entre las de un Jun tranquilo. Llevo las manos de ambos a su pecho y sonrió tranquila.

–Es hora de ir a casa– Yachiyo guio a su novio en dirección al departamento de ella.

–… Tienes razón– sonrió Jun, dejándose guiar por su pareja.

Ambos caminan por aquella calle casi vacía. Ella mira al frente, guiando a su novio en dirección a su propio departamento. Es su aniversario de 5 años y ambos deciden pasar en casa uno del otro en cada aniversario. Jun en cambio le sigue, pensando en formas diferentes de expresarle su sentir. Yachiyo en cambio, ajena a la futura propuesta por parte del chico, tararea una melodía mientras camina.

–Yachiyo– habla Jun, interrumpiendo en silencio.

–¿Si? – miró a su novio, confundida.

Jun suspiró, incapaz de profesarle su sentir.

–No es nada… Lleguemos a casa o se hará tarde– Jun avanzó, guiando a su novia al departamento.

.

.

.

Jun y Yachiyo se encuentran en el interior del departamento de ella. Ambos frente a frente, degustando de la deliciosa comida casera de su adorada novia. Ella sonríe, feliz de prepararle comida casera a un chef cuya carrera recién está despegando. Él en cambio come en silencio, meditando como proponerle el estar juntos el resto de su vida.

–Yachiyo– hablo Jun, terminando su cena y mirando directamente a la chica.

–¿Si? – miró a su novio.

–… Quiero hablar de algo– dijo Jun.

Yachiyo miró a su novio de forma interrogativa. La sorpresa en sus ojos se vio reflejada al ver aquella pequeña caja en las manos de su chico. Y las lágrimas de felicidad no tardaron en llegar al darse cuenta en la situación en la cual se ve envuelta.

–… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? – preguntó Jun, abriendo la cajita y enseñando un anillo de matrimonio. Espero pacientemente la respuesta de su novia.

–… ¡Si! – gritó Yachiyo, lanzándose a los brazos de su ahora prometido.

–…– Jun recibió en sus brazos a su ahora prometida.

Quizás y el futuro sea incierto en tantos aspectos. Quizás y en el mañana todo haya cambiado. Quizás y solo quizás, sea todo diferente. Pero de algo está seguro. Ella es parte de su vida. En el momento en el que la vio, sonriendo al lado de su ex jefa; supo que la amaría tal y como es. Con sus extrañas formas de expresar su aprecio y cariño hacia aquella mujer que veló por ella por tanto tiempo. Pero todo tiene que cambiar y esto es prueba de ello.

.

.

.

El dulce aroma del ambiente, inunda por un momento los pulmones. Satou Yachiyo, ahora de 28 años; espera pacientemente a su ahora esposo Satou Jun. Ha pasado ya 3 años desde aquella maravillosa –y sencilla– boda; en la cual se juraron amor eterno. Ahora tiene casa propia y tienen vidas sencillas y pacíficas. De vez en cuando, sus antiguos compañeros de trabajo les visitan y causar una que otra incomodidad. Las visitas del matrimonio Souma –Hiroomi y Aoi, respectivamente– y la recién pareja comprometida –Takahashi Souta e Inami Mahiru– y el próximo matrimonio Kunieda –Popura y Kirio–.

El pensamiento de Yachiyo es interrumpido al escuchar el sonido de la puerta abriéndose. Volteo, sonriente en espera de su adorado esposo. Y entonces hizo presencia, llevando en su rostro una expresión de cansancio, la cual disimulo bastante bien al sentir los brazos de su ahora esposa, rodearle por el cuello. Yachiyo se acercó a su oído y le susurro la noticia. Jun al escucharle, rodea el cuerpo de su esposa y deposita un suave beso en sus labios. En definitiva, el futuro les sonríe en varias formas, después de todo ¿Qué pareja espera pacientemente la llegada de su primer hijo a solo 3 años de haber unido sus vidas en más de una forma? Solamente esta pareja. Satou Yachiyo y Satou Jun; una pareja que paso por muchos obstáculos para llegar a donde se encuentran hoy en día.

"Jun–kun… Vamos a ser padres"

Fin.

¿Qué les pareció? A mí me gustó mucho. Me encanta demasiado esta pareja y desde que vi el primer episodio hasta el día en el cual Satou–kun se confesó; estuve pendiente de esta pareja. Quizás y quedó bastante cortó para ser un oneshot y dejé a más de un confundido con el final; a decir verdad, planeaba hacer más detallada la vida de esta pareja –primer beso, primera cita, primera vez que se llamen por su nombre, proposición, matrimonio, noche de bodas, noticia del embarazo y un especial de 10 años después– pero prefiero hacerlo en otra historia aparte de esta.

Como el apellido de Aoi y Kirio no es mencionado al final de cuentas; decidí usar **Kunieda** para el apellido de ambos. ¿Razón por la cual hice a Popura pareja de Kirio? Ninguna en especial; solo lo hice por ocio, pero si me piden que desarrolle una historia de amor entre ellos; puedo incluirlos en el fic largo de Yachiyo x Jun.

Firma: Shaoran Uchiha de Nikaido.


End file.
